Allen in wonderland
by Tinkrr
Summary: this is a story i thought up and have been working on for a while now, this is basically the next generatin of wonderland when alice's son find the rabbit hole, more chapters to come...read and review, please
1. the boy in Tulgey wood

Chapter 1

Regular pov

It had been 16 years since the war, 16 years since anyone from the other world had been to underland, and 16 years since my dad has done the futterwacken, yeah I know what your probably thinking _who the heck is this_, well I'll tell you my name is Victoria hightopp, I'm 13 years old and I'm the mad hatters only child.

Anyway today was just another typical day Sarah, Jasper, Spencer and I, just having another tea part by the windmill, minding our own business when Hector comes in through the gate, saying he has something important to say, but all I could think was _oh, god what does this guy want now_.

Now don't get me wrong Hector is scars older brother and the Cheshire cats son, and I get along with them just fine, but something about Hector just ticks me off, anyway I just realized that Hector is asking me something, but I wasn't listening so I say "huh,what" Hector just sighs and says "I asked if you were listening to me", I stare at him for a moment then say "do I ever listen to you when you talk", he just sighs and says "no", then proceeds to tell me that he just saw a little boy crying in the woods.

after this announcement I stare at him for a few moments, then I ask him a very important question which is "Hector would you be kind enough to show us where this boy is that you so STUPIDLY LEFT IN THE FOREST KNOWING HOW DANGEUROUS IT CAN GET" after my little outburst, which Hector pretends not to have been phased by at all, he says he'd be delighted to in a very sarcastic tone.

So anyway we follow him into the forest to find the boy. We eventually find him, he only looks maybe six or seven, and he is crying, but once he hears us coming he wipes his tears, looks up at us, and asks where he is, Sarah replies with "your in underland, sweetie", then Spencer ask him what his name is the boy replies with "my name is Allen Smith", then I say "ok Allen Smith, I would like to know where you came from because I've never seen you before and I never forget a face" he laughs and says "you don't have to call me by my whole name, just call me Allen, and I came from a rabbit hole".

after he says this my friends and I all look at each other, then jasper asks Allen if he would like to see the white queen so we can sort this all out, but Allen shakes his head and says he can't come with us because we are strangers, but I say "well, then ask us our names" so he does, and then we tell him our names, then I say "there now were not strangers anymore cause you know our names and we know yours" after I say this he just laughs and says "alright lets go".

So we all head to Marmoreal, but of course a guard saw us, and told the queen that we're coming, so by the time we got there everyone was already waiting for us.

Author's note: ok so no one is confused, Hector, and Sarah are the Cheshire cats kids, Spencer is mallymkun son, jasper is the march hares son, oh and before I forget later in the story there are a few other new characters, they are Bella, Roy, Irene, and Anna, Bella is jaspers little sister, Roy and Irene are the red queens twins that live with the white queen and have normal sized heads, and Anna is the white queens adoptive daughter but these guys come later…please review, come on you know you want to ^_^


	2. meeting the white queen

**Chapter 2**

The white queen's pov

The ladies of court and I were in the castle gardens conversing and having some tea, when one of the white knights comes to me, saying that Victoria and her friends are on their way to the castle with a young boy he has never seen before so I gather everyone to the entrance hall to greet them. When they arrive Victoria and her friends bow and say "good morning, milady" to me, the young boy seeing them do so copies them and does the same. Once they are all standing I curtsy and say "good morning, to you my friends, please if you will who is this new face you have with you".

Victoria smiles and replies with "of course milady, this is Allen, he's from the other world" I then proceed to ask Allen how he got to under land, he replies with "I fell down a rabbit hole my mother told me of" I then ask Allen how his mother new of the rabbit hole in question, he reply's with "my mother told me about this wonderful magical place she came to when she was a child and I wanted to see if I went down the rabbit hole that she told me of if I to would find underland" his answer shocks but also excites all of us, I then ask Allen to please wait in the entrance hall while my friends and I discuss something in private, he smiles and nods his head then everyone excluding Allen proceed to leave the room and follow me up a long winding staircase.

The stairway is long and it takes my friends and I awhile to get to the top but when we do we come to a pair of giant wooden doors that have a beautiful carving of underland on them, the carving is somewhat like a map of underland. We enter the room behind these doors and I walk to a shelf full of old books and dusty scrolls, I take a minute or two to look and finally find what I am looking for, then turn to my friends to show them when they see that it is the Oraculum they all gather around to see what it will show. I unroll the Oraculum and I see that my hunch is right Allen is the child of Alice by the looks her only child he came here out of curiosity and well the strangest of things happens it seems the Oraculum is not sure why the boy is here in underland and is trying to figure that out just as we are ourselves. Though it does show something else, something dark and foreboding is stirring in Salazen Grum were my sisters old castle is located, which does not sit well with me.

I then place the Oraculum back where I found it, turn to my friends and ask them to please keep Allen away from Salazen Grum. They all agree then Anna exclaims "oh, oh the boy is Alice's son that's wonderful", Irene looks at Anna shakes her head and says "wonderful, no it's marvelous", Irene's twin brother who is staring out a window says "no, it's stupendous", Bella just says "grandifoures", the last to speak is the hatters daughter Victoria and she reply's with "that's, absotively, posolutely, interesting", I smile and say "yes, I believe you are all right" after our talk we all walk back to the entrance hall to find Allen standing in the exact same spot we left him in. Victoria and her friends walk over to him and ask if he would like a tour of underland, he looks up at them with a big smile and replies with "yes, please", so they head for the doors of the castle, but just before they leave they turn and bow saying "it was a pleasure talking with you milady we hope to do so again", I reply with "the pleasure was all mine my friends and please do be carful wouldn't want you to get lost" they all smile and nod, and are soon out the door and on their way.


	3. the horrors of the red queens castle

**Chapter 3**

Regular pov

My friends Allen and I head out of the castle and towards the Tulgey Woods, once there we start walking north not really heading in any direction just walking, when Spencer asks Allen where he would like to go, he thinks for a moment and asks if we could go to the red queens castle, well my friends all look at me to answer that question, so I tell Allen that we can't go there, he asks why, Sarah tells him that no one is allowed there, he then asks why not, I sigh and say "because it is a bad place, with bad things, and if I were to tell you what thoughs things were you wouldn't sleep for months" he says oh, then he asks what thoughs terrible things are I glance at my friends and we all agree silently that we might as well tell him what we know because it is quite plain to see he won't stop asking questions until we tell him something so I ask him to sit down and he finds a big rock and sits, my friends all gather around and I begin the tale.

I look at Allen and say "there is a frightfully true tale about what happened after your mother left underland, you see after the battle the jabberwocky's body was cleared away but not all the blood, and as it is known jabberwocky blood is quite magical, but there is also a large amount of magic in under land, and well the two magic's mixed by doing so they formed a new being something very terrible and frightening, that most refuse to even think of it, this new being is said to live in the red queens castle and that is why no one not even the white queen is allowed to go there". After I finish speaking Allen asks what the creature is, I reply with "well, no one has actually ever seen it but we have heard horrid screams of thoughs foolish enough to go to the red queens castle and thoughs who have, well they never return", he just says oh, then he looks at me and asks why and how the creature was made, and asks if we can guess what the creature is, we all look at each other, then Sarah says "well the white queen believes it is somewhat human", jasper cuts in and replies "Yes, she believes that some human blood was mixed with the jabberwocky blood making it have a human form", then Spencer says " though the queen believes that if it does have a human form that it must also be able to shift into a jabberwocky, and that it has great magical abilities", then my friends all look at me and I look at Allen and say " we all agree that it is a very dangerous thing, and no one not even the bravest at heart should try to find it". After our conversation I ask Allen if he would be interested in coming to a tea party, he smiles and nods and we all head to the windmill for a tea party.

We soon arrive at the windmill, once we are all seated we start passing the teapot, Sarah and Jasper are trying to keep Spencer from falling asleep in the jelly, when Allen turns to me, saying his mother told him of a song about twinkling bats that she learned in underland and he would like to learn it, when my friends hear this we all stop what we are doing and stare at Allen, we then all smile like a Cheshire cat , and stand up I hold out my hand to Allen and once he takes it I pull him up as well, I then pickup a spoon and use it like a music conductors baton, and we all sing together Allen singing along the best he can " twinkle, twinkle, little bat!, how I wonder what your at, Up above the world you fly, Like a tea-tray in the sky, Twinkle, twinkle, twinkle, little bat!", then we all sit down laughing, once everyone is settled down I ask Allen how's his tea, he says its very good and asks me for the recipe, I look at him and shake my head with a smile on my face saying" sorry Allen I can't tell you that", he looks at me in a puzzled way and asks why, I reply with "well for one thing its my fathers secret family recipe, and for two the ingredients needed for the tea can not be found were you live", then he asks if my father is the mad hatter I reply with "why, yes he is, how did you know" he looks at me and says "I just guessed".

After the tea party we go back into the Tulgey wood to show Allen everything, well everything being what is safe. We soon come upon the mushroom forest, to have a bit of fun we all climb up on a really large mushroom and jump from it to another and so on and so forth, we soon all meet up on the biggest mushroom of all and when everyone else is talking I decide to give them all a right scare so I "accidently" fall off the mushroom, which just so happens to be very high in the air and quite far from the ground, when I "accidently" fell I made sure Spencer saw me because he worries the most, once Spencer starts panicking the others try to calm him down to see what happened, once he is calmed down and tells them what he saw hey all rush to the side of the mushroom to try and see if I'm alright, what they do not know is after I "accidently" fell I clung to the underside of the mushroom and crawled upside down to the other side were I new they wouldn't look and once I hear my friends on the side Spencer saw me fall I slowly and quietly climb back on the mushroom, then I sneak up behind them all and yell "zounder", they all whip around with very frightened faces, and I start laughing, well not all my friends liked my joke Sarah and Jasper are both glaring at me, while Spencer and Allen laugh nervously, once everyone calms down Sarah says that its getting late, so we all head to our homes, poor Allen doesn't know were to go so I suggest he stays with my father and I at our house, he agrees and follows me home.

When we get to my home my father is not there, I find a note on the front door from him it says,

Dear,

Victoria

I will be home late tonight the white queen needed my friends and I for something important, so please make sure Allen stays somewhere safe.

Love,

Your father

Once I finish reading the note I lead Allen into the house, while he explores I go into the kitchen to make supper, after Allen and I have supper I show him the guest room and make him something to sleep in, soon Allen is in bed and asleep, I also soon head to my bedroom and lye in my bed, but I don't fall into a dream filled slumber like Allen I lay in my bed and wonder what it is the white queen needed, after about an hour or two, of thinking I find myself being unable to keep my eyes open so I turn over and close them and soon fall into a dreamless sleep.


	4. new places and top hat shops

**Chapter 4**

Allen's pov

I wake up the next morning from a very strange dream, after rubbing the sleep from my eyes I see that I am in a very strange bedroom, I get out of the bed and walk to the door, when I open it the smells of breakfast are wafting through the hall, I open the door the rest of the way and walk into the hall I then go down the stairs, and into the kitchen once there, a girl with pale skin, purple eyes, and mid-length orange hair asks me to please sit down, I do as she says and she puts a plate of eggs, sausage and toast in front of me and I begin to wonder if I am not awake, if I am really in one of those dreams that seem more real then they are. I turn to look at the girl but she has gone so I go to eat breakfast, which I can taste it so this can not be a dream can it? Once finished I take the plate to the sink and turn on the water to wash it, I realize I can also feel the water so this defiantly can not be a dream. I start to ponder what could be happening if this is not a dream then where am I? Am I losing my mind? Is this a figment of my imagination?, I am brought out of my thoughts when I feel something wet on my feet I realize that while I was thinking the water from the sink over flowed I quickly turn off the water and watch it slowly drain. When I turn around the girl from before has returned, she is sitting at the table just looking around the room, I walk up to her and ask where I am and who is she, she looks at me with a confused look but then seems to understand, she tell me that I am in underland and her name is Victoria, after hearing this the events from the day before come rushing back to me I then look at her with a sheepish smile and just say oh, she giggles and hands me some cloths, I go back up stairs and get dressed when I come back own stairs Victoria is waiting by the door and asks me if I would like to see her fathers workshop, I nod my head and we walk out the door and around the back of the house, and down a dirt path, we soon come to a very strange workshop that looks like a giant top hat with a door, a chimney and windows, Victoria goes to open the door but just before her hand grasp the door knob it opens to reveal her father. He smiles at us and asks what we need, Victoria asks if she can show me around the shop, her father says yes then steps aside to let us in, when we get inside the work shop and my eyes adjust to the dim light I see no walls after closer inspection I see why it seems every wall is covered in shelves for all the many hats or supplies to make hats, there is a small work bench and chair in the corner, it looks as though Victoria's father was working on some kind of sun bonnet before we arrived. After I am shown around the hat shop we leave but just before we are out the door the hatter, tells Victoria that the white queen wanted to talk with her, so we head to the castle, of the white queen.

Regular pov

I wake from a wrestles dreamless slumber, once my eyes adjust to the morning light coming through my window I get out of bed, get dressed and go down stairs to make breakfast, I am not very hungry so I just make breakfast for Allen, when his breakfast is almost done, he walks into the kitchen, I ask if he would please sit down and eat, he does and I leave the room to make him some clothes, I was not gone all that long, when I get back he asks where he is and who am I, these questions confuse me, but then I remember that sometimes when people from the above ground come to underland, after a nights rest they seem to forget or not believe, so I tell him what he wants to know, after I do he doesn't seem so confused, so I hand him the clothes I made and he goes back up stairs to get dressed, meanwhile I wait by the door .

When Allen comes back down stairs I ask if he would like to see my father's workshop, he replies with a nod and we head out the door, around the back of the cottage, along a dirt path and through a beautiful meadow with talking flowers and flying rocking horse flies, who all greet us on our way. When we arrive at my fathers workshop I look at Allen and see the look of amazement and curiosity on his face, I smile with pride for my father, after all have you ever been to a hatters workshop that looked like a giant top hat with a door, a chimney and windows?, I did not think so. Once my thoughts are back on track I go to open the door but just before I do it swings open revealing my father, he smiles at us and ask what we need, I politely ask my father if it would be all right to show Allen around the shop , once asked my fathers smile grows bigger he is after all always glad to show off his hard work to curious minds so he agrees and lets us in. once inside the shop Allen's amazement and curiosity grow as he sees the rows and rows of shelves filled with nothing but hats and hat making materials of all kinds, as he ventures over to my fathers work bench I glance over his shoulder and see my father was working on that sun bonnet for the white queen he has been talking about all month. Once Allen has seen everything we decide to leave after all my father is a very busy hat maker and we would not want to waste his time, but just before we leave my father informs me that the white queen wanted to see me about something, so once we leave we head to the castle of the white queen.


	5. horrid truths discoverd

**Chapter 5 **

Regular pov

Once we arrive at the castle we see that the queen is already waiting for us, once Allen and I get close enough we both bow to the white queen and in unison say " good morning milady", when we stand up straight the queen curtsies to us and says " good morning my friends", after we say our god mornings I politely ask the queen what she needed she then tells me that it is private matters and that Allen would have to wait here in the entrance hall we both nod and I follow the queen out of the entrance hall up some stairs through a door, down a hall and finally to another door where we stop before going inside to discuss these private matters.

Once inside the room I realize that this is the white queen's study and I also notice the Oraculum has been moved from its previous dwelling place to this room, it is open and on the white queens writing desk, she walks over to it and gestures for me to fallow which I do once we are both looking at the Oraculum, the queen points out some very disturbing things that the Oraculum says are happening and are going to happen, but most of all it confirms not only mine but everyone in underland's worst fears that the rumors of the red queens castle are real, not only that but it shows what the thing looks like in human and jabberwocky form. In human form it is a tall thin male who looks somewhere in his mid thirties, he has shoulder length black hair, blood red reptilian like eyes, a foreboding smile full of razor sharp teeth, and skin paler then death. in jabberwocky form it looks like the one from which it was created but with a few horrid looking scars on its face and body but the worst scar is the one around its neck where Alice beheaded it the first time, which in a way made it look more menacing if that's possible. After seeing this the queen and I study the Oraculum more closely and we see that it says that somehow it knows Allen is here and that this new jabberwocky does not plan on letting him leave, we then discuss on what to do and we both agree that we obviously can't send him home because the thing might follow so the queen decides we keep Allen here under protection. We then head down stairs to inform the others of our bad news.


	6. explanations and precautions

**Chapter 6**

Regular pov

When we finally make it back to the entrance hall Allen is still waiting for us and it would seem the rest of our friends have made it here and are also waiting for us. Once the queen explains the situation the tension in the air seems to thicken but the queen goes on to tell everyone that things will be fine as long as everyone takes heed and is cautious she then goes on to say that if anyone feels unsafe in their homes that she would gladly let them stay at the castle. Once that is settled the queen tells Allen that he will have to stay in underland until it is deemed safe for him to go home.

Allen looks a bit scared but puts on a brave face and just nods his head. Everyone is then informed that it will be our responsibility to make sure that no harm comes to Allen while he is here, after that we all either go home or stay at the castle, my friends and I stay because of two reasons, 1.) Spencer is a scardy cat and would rather stay at the castle where it is safe then go home, and 2.) Allen asked us to stay.

so we are all shown to where we will be sleeping by Mctwisp, after I see the room I will be staying in I go to Allen's and after knocking and getting a reply to come in, I do so and ask Allen if I can please take his measurements, He looks at me with a puzzled look on his face and asks me why, I reply with "simply to make you knew clothes" once again Allen asks me why and I reply with " one be cause your probably going to be here a while and your going to be needing something to wear, and two you need to blend in with the people of underland so it will be harder for the new jabberwocky to find you", after I explain he lets me take his measurements I then go back to my room, and about half an hour later I come back to his room with his new clothes, he thanks me and I help him put the things away then he asks if I could show him around the castle I agree to do so and we leave his room for his tour of the queen's magnificent castle.


End file.
